Another Chance
by Meta X
Summary: Metal Sonic has now returned to finally defeat Sonic and his friends.  But can he do it, and if he can, will he be able to finish them off?


There he was. Standing in front of what would be he his greatest triumph. The only 6 beings he knew could cause his end. But today, would be different.

Metal Sonic stood on the rough terrain that would soon become a destroyed battleground. His armor shining from the sun's bright rays, and his red eyes, gleaming with determination. 6 individuals who were his enemies stood in front of him. On one side was Rouge the Bat, an excellent jewel thief who had assisted Eggman more than once. More important than that, she was an agent for G.U.N, and a threat. Next was Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. With his unique abilities with controlling the power of chaos emeralds, he would be a difficult challenge. Next was Amy Rose, a hedgehog who considered herself Sonic's girlfriend. Metal Sonic had captured her numerous times in order to lure him into various traps. However, she was more powerful then meets the eye. Then there was Knuckles the Echidna, a powerhouse who was one of Sonic's best friends. Metal Sonic would have to be careful, for if he gave Knuckles the chance, Knuckles would tear him to pieces. Next there was Miles Prower, who preferred to be called Tails. His unnatural ability to fly with his two tails had helped Sonic on many occasions, and a capable mechanic. Finally, there was him. The reason for Metal Sonic's creation, the one being Metal Sonic was tasked to destroy many times, was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Everyone stood there in a fighting pose. They were all difficult to defeat, but Metal Sonic was ready for anything they could throw at him. Finally, Metal Sonic's engine roared, and he flew straight at his targets.

Everyone dodged his charge, but Metal Sonic was ready to attack immediately. His closest target was Tails, and Metal Sonic quickly flew over to him, and grabbed Tails' arms with his claws. Tails had struggled, but it was no use. Metal Sonic quickly noticed Amy charging toward him with her hammer and he quickly threw Tails at her, knocking her down. Knuckles launched a punch, but Metal Sonic was far too quick for him, dodging his punch and kicking him in the stomach. Knuckles flinched, and was open for another attack. Metal Sonic was about to kick him again, but was interrupted when a flash of chaos energy knocked him down. It was Shadow, who quickly used Chaos Control. However, Metal Sonic was undeterred, and quickly grabbed Shadow and slammed into Rouge. Metal Sonic threw Shadow, who swiftly regained his balance and was still ready to fight.

Metal Sonic noticed the approaching figure of Tails behind him, and formed into a spin dash to knock him down. Metal Sonic soon started hovering over the battlefield; watching his targets and predicting their next moves. Amy threw her hammer at Metal Sonic, who easily grabbed it, however it was a trick. As soon as Metal Sonic was about to fly toward Amy, Sonic quickly used a spin dash behind him, knocking Metal Sonic down. Metal Sonic quickly rose to his feet, only to see Rouge use her Screwdriver attack toward him. Metal Sonic used his arms to not only shield himself, but also to grab Rouge's legs. He stopped her attack, and quickly threw her toward the ground, knocking her out. Metal Sonic flew straight up to the sun. When reach a high enough altitude, Metal Sonic flew down at an amazing speed, toward the ground.

Everyone dodged his attack; however, he wasn't aiming for them. Metal Sonic's attack made him burrow into the ground. While deep underground, Metal Sonic detected where everyone was and chose Shadow as a target. Metal Sonic quickly flew through the ground, tearing it up. In a matter of seconds, Metal Sonic broke though the surface, grabbed Shadow's leg and threw him towards Tails. The force of the attack was so hard Tail was knocked out. Amy, now angry, had charged toward Metal Sonic in hoping she could smash him with her hammer. However Metal Sonic spun around, grabbing the hammer with his hands, crushing it. He then slammed into Amy at a high speed, and as soon as she hit the ground, Amy was knocked out.

Only three targets remained. But Metal Sonic knew not to get overconfident. In front of him were the three strongest members of the group, and they would show him that. Knuckles quickly ran toward Metal Sonic with a punch which Metal Sonic blocked and delivered a punch of his own, sending Knuckles careening back. Shadow quickly used Chaos Control to get behind Metal Sonic, but he was ready. Metal Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm and in an instant, electrified his whole body, thus electrifying Shadow's body. When Metal Sonic saw Knuckles charging toward him, Metal Sonic threw Shadow toward him. Knuckles soon felt the electricity that was coursing though Shadow's body and soon fell down, too shocked by the electricity to get up. Shadow however, was able to get back up. Sonic and Shadow quickly got into a spin dash and flew straight at Metal Sonic at high speed. In seconds, Metal Sonic figured out a useful strategy. Metal Sonic grabbed both of the hedgehogs with his hands, still spinning, and had sent them spinning into each other, knocking them back. Metal Sonic flew toward Shadow with fire forming around his body. With this speed and power, Metal Sonic crashed into Shadow sending him flying back a far distance. Metal Sonic knew that wouldn't be enough to take down Shadow, but it would keep him occupied long enough.

Now stood only Metal Sonic and Sonic, two bitter rivals who would now fight to the end. In a second, both of them charged at each other at high speed. They hit each other on the heads but kept going, each one not giving in to the other. Metal soon formed fire around his body to increase speed and power, while Sonic used his Super Peelout move to increase his speed. Now they were creating massive turbulence around them. Unable to stop, each of them kept on going faster and faster, pushing each other to their limits. And soon enough, it ended. Within seconds, Sonic and Metal were sent flying backwards at high speeds, with Sonic falling and sliding against the ground and Metal crashing into a large slab of rock. Sonic was barely able to get up, but Metal still had enough energy to continue. He did it, Metal Sonic had won! Just when he was about to finish Sonic off, Metal detected a problem. He had a very low amount of energy left, and if he used it to finish off Sonic, he would have enough to get back to Eggman's base and recharge. Although Metal Sonic had hated the thought, he flew off toward Eggman's base to recharge, and the heroes would undoubtedly recover by then. Metal Sonic looked back, knowing he would get his next chance to defeat Sonic soon enough.


End file.
